The Green Skin Explanation
by Invader Skrabb
Summary: Inspired by an episode of Star Trek TOS that I found hilarious! Zim and Dib stumble across an old friend, but how do they explain Zim's green skin to a passing police man?


**The Green Skin Explanation**

Zim and Dib walked down the almost empty street in midday. The two had skipped school so they could hang out together, the two had wanted to "make a solid foundation for their new found friendship" as Zim had put it. Dib had decided to go with it, Zim wasn't trying to take over the world anymore anyway, where was the harm? He had turned out to be a pretty nice guy once he scratched the annoying and pompous surface.

The two were chatting on their way into the city, and when they finally reached the busy streets of the city centre, the two heard a loud crash from an alleyway.

"What was that?" Dib inquired, and Zim beckoned him to follow.

"Let's see." The Irken replied, mischief glimmering in those eyes.

They saw movement next to a fallen bin and saw a girl bend down to pick it up, carrying a load of what looked like clothes in her arms. She was pretty, and her dark brown hair framed her face which Zim hadn't even noticed was freckled until she came into the light. _Perhaps not the tallest human,_ Zim thought, _but she is as silent as a mouse._

"Hey, you." Dib called, "What're you doing? Wait... Loli? Oh my god is that you?"

"Dib!" the girl named Loli gasped as she ran up to hug him, "It's been so long!"  
"Yeah, four years." The girl grinned, and noticed Zim for the first time, "Oh hey."

"Ahoy." Zim said, "I am Zim."

Loli looked at Zim questioningly with very light that were tinted with green and pulled away from Dib, "Ahoy?"

"Oh sorry, is that not current? The Dib told me it was... ah."

Dib grinned and wiped his glasses clean on his blue shirt, "What can I say? Your confusion amuses me."

To what Dib guessed was going to be a sharp tongued comment from the Irken, Loli interrupted quickly, "Why're you green?"

"Oh, um... I..."

"Hey!" All three swung around to face a middle aged police officer, "What's going on here? You back there! Where'd you get those clothes?"

Loli Zim and Dib stood in a row now, facing the greying police officer, and then his eyes turned to Zim in surprise, nearly shock.

"Uh, I see you've noticed my friends' green skin. And no ears." Dib said slowly, and the three wracked their brains for a logical excuse in this boiling sun, "Uh, it's quite easy to explain, actually."

A long silence, "Perhaps," Loli said slowly as if she had pulled the sentence right from the top of her head, "the unfortunate accident he had as a child..."

"The unfortunate accident he had as a child," Dib said, nodding his perfectly normal-sized head, "Uh you see, he accidently got stuck in a mechanical..."

"Rice picker." Zim finished, "But luckily there was an Irish, em, constable who..."

"Alright, alright," the police officer barked, "Enough of this nonsense, up against the wall all three of you."

They did as they were told and people began to gather to watch.

Loli spoke up as the police officer began to search them, "Wow, how'd you let yourself go out like that?" she asked, and the man looked at his shoulder, to wear she was staring.

"What?"  
"Yes," Zim said, turning, "it's quite messy. Here, let me help you."

Zim's hand moved and squeezed the man's neck, where the shoulder meets the neck, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

There was silence from everyone watching, "Wow, you Vulcan pinched him," Loli observed, "Nice."

"Let's get out of here." Dib said, and they ran down the alley with Loli still carrying her clothes, "Where'd you get the clothes Loli?"  
"I stole them."

"Stole them?"

"I stole them _back_." She explained as they came to a stop around a corner, "then I ran like hell. Zim, why's your skin green?"

"Oh, I'm an alien." He said through wheezy breath; he wasn't used to all this running.

Loli paused, looked at Dib. He nodded.

"My friend would love you," grinned Loli, "She would really love you."

"Who can blame her? No one can resist the charms of ZIM!"

"Keep telling yourself that Zim," Dib said sarcastically, "I'm sure someone, somewhere, thinks so."

**Inspired by Star Trek. Thank you Lolibeagle for letting me use your name!**


End file.
